Portable electronic devices, including tablets, such as iPADs, iPAD Airs and iPAD minis; smart phones, such as iPhones and Android phones; cell phones; and personal computers are typically powered by a battery, so that users may carry them about and use them as needed, including when operating a vehicle, such as an aircraft, boat or car. Frequently, these devices provide navigation information to users, and for many, such a device has become a required navigational item. When used to guide the operation of land, water and aircraft, it can become problematic if the device is exposed to extreme heat or direct sunlight. The screen of the device, being almost completely black, can get extremely hot if left in direct sun. As a protective measure, the device will shut itself down upon reaching a critical temperature and stay shut down until it cools off. The primary reason for this is to protect the tablet's internal battery. If the device is the primary source for navigation, it can become problematic and/or dangerous to the user if the device shuts down during use. Currently, the user's only option is to get the device to a cooler environment and lower its internal temperature, usually by removing it from direct sunlight. Once the device's internal temperature lowers, it may automatically switch back on, but in the interim there is nothing else for the user to do except to keep the device out of the sun.